cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Menotah
60 |totalstrength = 885,501 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 14,758 |totalnukes = 126 |rank = |score = 3.72 }} About Menotah Menotah is a player created alliance in CN that values truth, honor, peace, and trustworthiness to achieve it's goals and grow ever stronger. The alliance has already ballooned since it's formal creation on July 1st, 2009 and was recognized by Planet Bob on said date. The alliance resides within the Black Trade Sphere and was founded originally by Joey67500 with help from Der Kaiser and Fellow. The Menotah Alliance Charter I. Preamble We, the sovereign nations of Menotah, to establish a unified alliance for the nations of the world, ensure honor, form trust, provide mutual defense, increase the economic power of each nation, and to uphold the principles of Honor, Trust and Duty we were hereby established on, henceforth proclaim we, the Menotah establish a Charter and Constitution. We will maintain order, and spread fun but will be fair and respectful to all. The leadership of Menotah will govern with a fair and just body and will show the effectiveness and ability this alliance was established on. Furthermore, we promise to better Menotah and her membership and increase the standards and basis we were founded upon. II. Membership A. Requirements Membership of Menotah is open to all nations on Planet Bob, as long they meet the following criteria; they are not members of another alliance; they are not at war with a member of an alliance; they do not have some sort of conflicting issue that cannot be worked out. Menotah is a black team alliance and prefers, but does not require, members to switch to the black team upon joining for ease of trade and organization. B. Applications Applications for Membership of Menotah shall be handled by the Minister of Internal Affairs or by the Executive Powers who can accept or reject applications at their discretion. When a nation intends to apply, it shall fly the Alliance Affiliation of “Menotah Applicant” but are considered applicants until they are approved and when such happens, they are deemed full members. C. Expulsion Any member of Menotah may be expelled by the President or the Prime Minister for the following reasons, but are not limited to: espionage, attacking a fellow member or ally, membership in another alliance; behavior that harms the Honor and Trust that Menotah is based on. III. Leadership A. The Members of Government (MoG) The MoG shall work as the collective leading body for Menotah. The MoG is broken into 3 divisions. These divisions consist of the Executive Branch, the legislature branch and lastly, the Voice of the People Council. The Presidential and Prime Ministerial departments head the executive, judicial and the legislative sections of the government, and are further referenced as the Executive Powers. The Parliament assists and partakes in the legislative and judicial duties of the alliance. Lastly, the Ministers run the day-to-day operations of the alliance working with the Executive Powers. I. Governmental Positions 1. Executive Powers (EP): The Executive Powers consists of four members, who preside over the alliance. The EP is the head of the alliance's Government. Their objective is to ensure the security and prosperity of the alliance. The EP is also responsible for tending to elections and ensuring they are ran properly. They are the head of the government and represent the alliance in foreign and domestic affairs. In the event there is an open Minister or Councilor spot, the EP will assign someone to that spot until the next election. When the President (PRS) or the Prime Minister (PM) chooses to retire they may choose a successor to supersede him/her with the consent of the other. If the Deputy Prime Minister (DPM) or the Vice President (VP) choose to retire, the PM and the PRS appoint their replacement. If the President or the Prime Minister does not select a successor, their respective Deputy will replace them until the remaining EP nominate three members and set up a poll for the alliance to vote for a new EP member. The EP has the right to impeach or renovate Ministers and other officials. During wartime, the EP are granted emergency powers and head the alliance’s war department and act as the commanders of the alliance's armies. In the event of the absence of an EP, the Minister of the Parliament shall replace the lowest position absent, meaning if the President is away, the Vice President acts as a President pro tempore, and the Minister of Parliament acts as Vice President Pro tempore. Each Executive Power has a specific duty they are responsible for maintaining. A. President: Heads the alliance’s foreign matters department and serves as the head diplomat and foreign liaison. This position also implements and enforces policies and decisions made by the government. This position serves for life. B. Prime Minister: Deals with Internal Matters and serves for life. The Prime Minister makes sure everything is fair and that the membership's best interests are satisfied. Also serves as the judge on issues, if necessary. C. Vice President: Is like the Minister of Foreign Affairs. This person handles many of the day-to-day operations of the Foreign Matters department and helps run other necessary parts of the alliance. This Position is appointed by the President and Prime Minster. D. Deputy Prime Minister: Is like the Minister of the Membership. This person handles many of the day-to-day operations of the Internal Matters department and helps run other necessary parts of the alliance. This Position is appointed by the President and Prime Minster. 2. Parliament: Parliament consists of seven members and a Head Minister. Six of which are elected, and the remaining two are part of the Executive powers. Among the parliament, the Minister of the Parliament is the Head Minister. The MotP is equal to them in terms of legislature power and only gains the responsibility of assuring the Parliament is active and working efficiently. They assist in judiciary and legislative concerns of the alliance. In the event a MP is removed, promoted, or resigns, the EP shall appoint a replacement with the consent of the Parliament until the next election. 3. The Minister of the Parliament: The Minister of the Parliament is second only to the Executive Powers in matters of executive command; this person oversees the Ministers to ensure they are doing their jobs correctly and efficiently. In the event of an absent EP, the MotP assumes the lowest absent EP position and assumes their power. Including but not limited to: Voting on treaties, authorization of nuclear strikes, speaking for the alliance etc. The MotP is elected by the membership and serves for a two month term, assuming he/she is not impeached, removed or somehow unable to perform their duty. 4. The Minister of the Military MoW: The Minister of the Military oversees and manages all attack plans, as well as providing for the defense of the alliance. The MoW must check wars declared by and on the alliance, organize attacks and prepare the alliance for attacks. Other duties of the MoW include but are not limited to: Organizing the armies of the alliance, Approving Tech Raids and attacks, appointing a Division commander to each Division and managing military preparedness. 5. The Minister of Foreign Affairs MoFA: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for representing the alliance and making official statements from the government, as well as overseeing and managing diplomatic relations and foreign economic agreements for the alliance. The MoFA also negotiates peace in wartime. 6. The Minister of Internal Affairs MoIA: The Minister of Internal Affairs manages and accepts/denies membership applications as well as keeping an updated roster of current members and overseeing the departments in his/her Ministry. The MoIA recruits for the alliance and manages new members that join the alliance. The MoIA is also responsible for passing propositions from the membership on to the Executive Powers and the Parliament. 7. The Minister of Commerce MoC: The Minister of Commerce manages the trades, aid and the tech deals of the alliance. The MoC also manages war aid in correlation with the MoW. 8. The Minister of the Membership MotM: The Minister of the Membership manages the communication and education of the alliance. The MotM works together with the other ministers and the EP to manage the instruction for the alliance. 9. The Minister of Technology MoT: The Minister of Technology plans and initiatives new technological polices for the alliance. This person is an advisor to the EP and helps with the running of the various alliance departments. 10. The Minister of Public Opinion MPO: The Minister of Public Opinion ensures the membership's happiness. The MPO works with the MoT, the MotM and the MoIA to ensure the membership welfare and prosperity. The MPO also assures their safety with the MoW and MoFA. Lastly, this position assists in Internal Affairs to ensure the membership is happy. 11. Deputies: Every Minister may appoint Deputies to help them with their duties and workload. C. The Voice of the People Council: The Voice of the People Council consists of members of Menotah, who are elected by the people or appointed by the government. After being elected or chosen to be a member of VoPC, they will not have to be chosen or elected in terms, you are permanently in the VoPC unless; You are removed by the government; You leave the alliance or are removed from the alliance; You become part of the government, in which case you are a VoPC Alumni meaning if you lose your government position by honorary means (like not getting reelected) you regain your membership of VoPC. This council assists in matters of the government. IV. Impeachment and Renovation In the event of a government member not fulfilling his or her duties, an Impeachment or a Renovation may be necessary. A. Executive Power: In the event of a vote to impeach an EP member, the Executive Powers will have no vote and will have no veto power. The Ministers (excluding the EP) will vote and if a majority of 80% or greater is achieved at the end of the vote, then the EP member in question is dismissed. B. Minister or VoPC: Any member may propose impeachment of a Minister or VoPC which can be approved by a majority vote by the Ministers or the Executive Powers, the fellow members of the body of which the person in question is a member of, may not vote. Ex: If a MP is being impeached, then the Parliament cannot vote. C. General Membership: See Article II Section C D. Renovation: If a government member is inactive, not fulfilling their duties, or just cannot serve that position then a Renovation case is to be called. A renovation is a simple vote by the Executive Powers to replace a member of government for being inactive, or for said reasons. This replacement is not permanent and the person removed can retain their position if they show the want, or ability to do so. This is put in to make sure the government of Menotah is active and effective and that we understand events can interfere with your responsibilities. This is not to be used when the government member appoints a replacement or stand in. V. Elections: All Elections will be held on the first Sunday of each odd numbered month. They shall run 72 hours. VI. War and other Military Actions While Menotah is a peaceful alliance it is able and willing to defend itself. It may also take military action for the betterment of the alliance or in defense of her allies or her members. Therefore we establish these rules and guidelines. A. Tech Raids: Every nation of Menotah has the right to Tech Raid nations not affiliated to any alliance without the consent of anyone at their own risk. A nation does however need the consent of an EP member, the MoW or a military commander to tech raid a nation with an alliance affiliation no matter the size of the alliance. In doing so without permission will make said nation responsible for any reparations and will face considerable punishment. B. Nuclear Weapons: While all nuclear capable nations have the right to own Nukes, they must first inform an EP member or the MoW before using any. Also Menotah does not approve any First-Strike Nuclear Attacks, in most cases. But in certain cases First-Strikes may be approved. At least two EP members must approve the First-Strike Nuclear Attack, if they cannot be reached, then at least 3 high government members (Parliament or EP) must approve. VII. The Code of Honor 1. All members are to act with responsibility. Having fun is great, but no one should get hurt. 2. Use common sense, and be responsible where required. 3. Behave and be respectful, and breaking this code will result in punishment. VIII. Amendments Any member of the alliance may suggest an amendment to the charter, and present it to the MoIA. The MoIA will then bring it to the Parliament, where if approved, the Executive Powers will vote for 72 hours. If the majority approves, it will be accepted and adopted into the charter. Menotah Treaties Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:Common Defense Treaty Category:Menotah Category:NOIR